


Destroying Dreams

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Destroying Dreams

Invention Diary: Destructor X PLAN: This machine can destroy any materials,even ones that are supposedly indestructible. I am hoping to use it on something that no one has ever been able to destroy fully. RESULT: I found exactly what I needed today. I went to Beach City and I had a Hat-Bot Sentinel go with me to get into the temple to grab Jasper. Peridot was very easy to get to once Steven and the other Gems left the house. Once I got my hands on Peridot I went back to the Manor before anyone came back. I didn’t have to wait long for the sentinel to get back. I then set everything up for destroying them for not doing their jobs. (I am going to ask Black Hat what we are going to do to the Diamonds if they ever turn good somehow.) After I destroyed them I gave the powder to Black Hat so he could create a new scroll with the pigment since the old one was destroyed.


End file.
